Broadway Baby
by jekisa22
Summary: Kagome thought it would be easy to get to the top. Easier said than done!
1. Prologue

Disclaim

So... I'm awesome... and the story is of my own making... not Rumiko Takahashi's... because her story happens in the past... and in Japan... and mine... is in... New York... on another continent... so... I win!

Finished Disclaiming!

Broadway Baby

Prologue

The little Florida town was silent under the pouring rain, its residents snug and cozy indoors.

Neighbors weren't close; no one realized the turmoil inside the house at the end of Calamari St.

"DAD! You just don't understand what I want! You will NEVER understand! I don't want to go to Harvard! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"

A muttered reply was all that floated up through the abruptly closed door.

Kagome flopped down on her stomach in the middle of her canopied bed. Flipping over she stared at the Playbills scattered across the ceiling. Why were her parents being so pig-headed! So what if she got into law school. She didn't even apply there herself! Her father had made a copy of her emissions essay to the other colleges and had sent it in.

Didn't it matter what SHE wanted? "Man… I should just leave… that would teach them!" Kagome stopped and sat up abruptly. "THAT'S IT!! I'll just LEAVE!! I'm 18 years old for heavens sake! I'll make my dreams come true! They can't stop me if they can't find me!" She went and grabbed a notebook off of the dresser and started working out the calculations.

"Yes, yes! I could do this! I now have access to ALL of my college funds; I could just go get my money out and move up to the last place they could find me! New York."

Later that evening after all had quieted down and the town was back to being quiet. A small red car drove quietly down to the end of Calamari and turned left riding out of sight.

--

TaaDA! I'm back... and yes, I realize that working on two stories at once is kind of time consuming... but I can AND WILL DO IT!! W00t for me! (Did you know W00t was the word of the year for 2007? cool huh!) But yes... everyone ENJOY!!


	2. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer-

Characters! ATTEN-HUT!! From this day onward, you do not belong to Jekisa, NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINING! Your story is the ONLY thing that she owns! That... and a few key chains, pillow cases, and playing cards... and a picture of a naked Inuyasha that she got for her birthday!

ARE YOU BLUSHING PRIVATE?! Drop and give me 3000 pushups! Don't whine that you can't do it… you are HALF DEMON! DO IT!!

Jekisa stands off to the side while this is going on

K... so as explained, the characters are not owned by me… they are owned my Ms. Rumiko Takahashi… maybe one day… maybe...

-Disclaimed!-

Broadway Baby

Chapter 1

"NEXT GROUP! Alright 1...2...3 and 4... Turn, kick, turn, turn and lay-out!"

Kagome waited breathlessly for her group to be called. She could do this! This dance combination was easy.

A moment later her group was called. Kagome executed the dance steps flawlessly, repeating them until her shoulder was tapped by the dance captain signaling that she was no longer needed.

Sighing in defeat Kagome gathered her bag and walked out of the studio. As she headed out she waved goodbye to some of the dancers she had gotten to know during the several auditions they had gone to. One by one her new friends were dwindling. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she being called back, or at least allowed to get beyond the first audition?

A frustrated growl escaped between her clenched teeth. Looking down Kagome glanced at her watch idly noting that it was 10:30 in the morning... wait... OH NO! Kagome jumped and then started jogging quickly down the street. She had less than an hour to get to her interview!

A list started in Kagome's mind; it would take her 15 min to get home if she took the subway, then another 20 to get to the bar she was interviewing at. That gave her a whole 25 min to shower and get dressed... just barely enough time! She could do her makeup on the way to the interview.

-40 min later-

"SANGO! WHERE ARE MY PLAID TIGHTS?? I NEED THEM!! SANGO!" Kagome was pawing through what had once been her immaculate closet.

The room mate in question stood in the doorway of the destroyed room, a faint smirk on her lips. "Kags... they are attached to your butt." The statement was made with little to no emotion, though the laughter could be seen in the tall brunette's eyes.

Kagome grabbed at her backside locating the tights. Looking thankfully at Sango, she quickly wiggled into them. Then grabbing her shoes, she put the left one on before hopping out the door.

"Alright Sango! I'm SURE I'll get the job this time! I'll see you later!"

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME! YOU HAVE TO PAY... the rent this month." The last was mumbled out of pursed lips. Sango sighed audibly. She loved her fun, happy, starry eyed room mate. But what she didn't love was the fact that the poor girl couldn't get a job to save her life. Sango had a sneaky suspicion that Kagome's parents had something to do with her lack of call-backs. The Higurashi's were very influential theatre patrons, if they had told any of the Casting Directors not to hire their daughter, then Sango would have to keep working overtime. Another sigh. "Ah well," Sango said to the door of the apartment, "perhaps this new job won't have heard of the Higurashis..."

Kagome walked through a black door reading 'Stage Entrance'.

Closing the door softly behind her she looked around the room. The room looked much different in the light of day than it had looked the night before crowded by bumping bodies and bright flashes of light.

The floor was a bare wood color with windows placed in the floor. Kagome had missed the show last night, so had no idea as to what the purpose of these windows was. "Probably more lights."

Stepping further into the main room, Kagome was about to call out to see if anyone was there when a small ball of fluff cannoned into her arms. Following behind the ball was a voice that sounded quite irate.

"Shippo! If you ate all the Maraschino Cherries again I swear Hell will be the LEAST of your problems!" The young redhead caught sight of Kagome standing, still a little shell shocked, and noticed the little demon sneaking behind and under the poor woman's hair.

"SHIPPO! Get over here."

The small fox demon complied, hopping from behind Kagome.

Kagome had to hold in a small giggle, the littler demon walked toward the redheaded dragging his toes, just like an unrepentant human child would.

Gathering Shippo up into her arms the demoness looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry miss, but we aren't open right now, you will have to go down the street if you want a drink."

Kagome stopped musing about the fox and looked the girl in the eyes. "Oh! Sorry! I'm not here for a drink, umm," she shuffled in her purse for a business card, "Gerald told me there is a position open? I spoke to a Naraku earlier today?"

Understanding lit up the older demons eyes. "Oh! Of course, sorry! I'm Ayame by the way. Let me take you to the office. But first let me take care of this," she gestured to the little demon in her arms, "little monster."

Kagome laughed good naturedly and followed Ayame and Shippo to the back of the club.

Soon enough she was in Naraku's office. The man was breathtakingly beautiful. Long black hair waved down his shoulders framing an oval shaped face. High cheekbones accentuated his eyes and sharply pointed nose. His eyes were the most interesting thing about him; they were blood-red with thin black brows arched gently over them.

"Come closer, Kagome was it?" His voice was almost magical. A deep husky timbre that sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome took a step forward. Suddenly he was all business.

"Alright, what size are you? Are you afraid of small spaces? Ayame come here, take notes. Alright, nice sized breasts, quite perky, nice legs," He let out an appreciative grunt, "and this ASS!" he cupped his hands under both cheeks.

SMACK

Kagome's face was scarlet. "WHAT the HELL does my ASS have anything to do with my getting a position as a bar keep?"

Naraku looked at her, shock written all over his face.

"You slapped me! And what are you talking about, bar keep? I'm looking for dancers," He looked her over again, "like… stripper dancers."

Kagome's face fell. "Oh, well then, we don't have anything else to discuss. Thank you Mr. Naraku, have a nice day." Head held high Kagome walked out.

Ayame walked over to see Naraku's face, the handprint was clearly visible. "She SLAPPED you!"

"Ayame, I want her in my club, she's got spunk!" Naraku grinned. "I guess I have some work to do, please hold my calls."

K, I'm at a loss as to what to do with 'Don't Tell Me No'. chorus of groans is heard I know, I know… I've got ideas; I just need to put them all together. But yes, this story is something I've been working on for like… a year... and I decided to write it down! OH, Naraku is not a bad guy, and Demons are known throughout the world. Kagome has priestess powers, but doesn't really know what to do with them. Yeah… I think that's everything… please review!


End file.
